My Personal Assistant aka Slave
by ChiDee
Summary: When Harry sees Draco he suddenly remembered Naruto. From then on he claimed that draco is his Teme....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co doesn't belong to us, they are JK Rowling property.

**Chapter 1:**

A man walked down on a lone London street, in a part of the city that's unusually passed by common people. The area was like a slump with people who prefer to drunk or gamble as their life style, one condition that did not fit his figure and well-tailored clothes. His steps were not those of hurry, but under the superior, hard glint in his eyes there was the guarded senses and alertness. Anything could be happen in that part of city, any act of violence could be dawned upon him because, simply to say the truth his appearance was screaming wealthiness.

His silent walk however was put to a stop when his sensitive ears caught a sound. He turned around and tried to learn where the sound might have come from. His eyes laid on a dark alleyway. Slowly he approached it and went further in when he saw nothing alive.

Soon he found a lump, a small lump covered with dirty rags. Thanks to the moon, he could trace a few blotches of, what he could assume as, blood on it. Obeying the urge, he knelt down and confirmed that, yes, the sound came from it.

He shed the rags away and wide eyed he saw a body, a merely covered one or if called a torn fabric as a decent clothes, of a child with cuts and bruises. He knew that the small child had noticed his approach, noting that his sobs had changed into small whimpers. He sighed.

The kid hid his face under the small hand of his. He flinched when the man reached out to pat his shoulder. But two pained, curious green eyes peeked from the close gap of his safe haven.

The man realized he was not usually a gentle person, not even with his own child. But seeing the small shaking body in front of him brought out a warm feeling he thought he never had.

"Hello Child," he said in low voice, a tone that usually creeped his underlings now held a gentleness in it. "Are you okay?"

A nod. "'m fine," a soft, high, sweet voice answered.

"Are you really?" he raised an eyebrow. "You know, I don't believe you. You can't be okay if you're crying."

Silent for a moment. "…'urts."

"Let me have a look, okay child?" the man pried the child's hands gently.

The face of the small child should be what people called as angelic and adorable, if not for the purpled bruises, cuts, and bumps marred on it. The same wounds appeared on the small body of his. The man noticed the wound from whips, punches, and kicks. And that had released an angry growl from his throat. He saw the child flinched again and the green eyes held fear, so he masked his anger and willed it away. He knew the abused signs, it reminded him of himself years ago.

"Hush, dear," he said comfortingly. "I'm not angry with you. You have a very nasty wounds, baby. Who did this to you?" he asked gently.

Silence met his question.

"You don't want to say, eh?" then he noticed something, quite a furry thing, slightly hidden under the child's body. "What is that?"

The child followed his gaze. Slowly the child tried to sit, with the man's help of course, and scooped the small furry bundle.

"Kitty," the child said. "Unky kick Kitty and 'Arry. It 'urt. And unky push 'Arry from car to 'ere. Unky angry, 'Arry bad…." Then the child sobbed. "Unky go with car, 'Arry and Kitty 'ave to sleep 'ere."

The man took the kitten and realized that it was dead. He sighed and inwardly cursed the child's good-for-nothing uncle. "Harry? Is it your name?" a nod. "See, Kitty had fallen asleep. Now, would you come with me? We can go to my house. I have a son and you can sleep with him in his room."

The child scrunched his nose. "'Arry go? No…" he shook his head. "No…Unky know, Unky will angry, 'Arry bad…'Arry sleep 'ere."

"You can live with me, Harry. You don't have to go back to you're uncle. And he doesn't have to know, how about that?" he said silkily.

"No Unky?" Harry asked with hope. "And Kitty?"

"Of course Kitty will come with us. Will you come with me, Harry?"

The child smiled and with wobbly feet he stood. Surprisingly, Harry hug the man. "'Arry come…'Arry come anywhere…not 'ere…'Arry not sleep 'ere." The smile was so angelic to the man.

"Very good," he opened his coat and wrapped it around his young charge. "I will pick you up, Harry. Tell me if it hurts." A nod.

He gently picked the small boy, the dead kitten safely tucked with him. The man promised to take care of the kitten later on, after he gently informed the small child of its death, but not now.

"Can you tell me your age, Harry?"

"…three," he said with a yawn.

The man chuckled, "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up after we arrive."

"You're nice…Mr. …uh…what's your name?"

The man smiled sincerely, "Tom, Harry, my name is Tom Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co doesn't belong to us, they are JK. Rowling property.**

**Chapter 2:**

A man sat on a comfy chair with a smug smirk on his face. His right hand fingered a high quality cigars and occasionally inhaled it. There was satisfaction on his face as he enjoyed his cigars. He spun around on his chair and caressing a few documents on his desk.

"My, my...Cornelius," said a feminine voice."You seem awfully happy. I presume it has anything to do with those papers?"

"Why, Dolores dear, right as always," the man said. "Dawlish…"

Another man in the room surfaced from the dark corner. "Yes, Mr. Fudge?"

"Pour those wine of mine for three. We have a celebration to do," Cornelius Fudge said with a glee in his voice.

The man named dawlish rolled his eyes and lazily dragged his feet to the other corner of the study room which held the bar.

"So, Cornelius, care to share with me whatever have your mind in cloud nine?" asked Dolores Umbridge silkily.

Fudge flapped the papers slowly, "This, Dolores dear, this paper will certainly thrown a certain Riddle off his throne."

Dawlish was back with three glass of red wine. Each person grabbed one of it.

"Let's just say that I managed to make Riddle loose his trust with a certain group and with one hundred certain they will strike each other."

"You sabotaged the transaction between Death-Eaters and Grindelwalds?" Dolores Umbridge said in astonishment. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course it's not safe," muttered Dawlish while sipping his wine. "Nothing is safe in this business. Either you rule or be ruled out."

"But…Death-Eaters and Grindelwalds….they basically the two largest groups in Under-Worlds," Umbridge frowned.

"Yeah, and I cannot wait to be the sole ruler of Under-worlds after the two organizations had been ruled out!" Fudge cackled and dawned his wine in one gulp.

"Yeah and make you be the center attention from the Phoenix," stated Umbridge, she too sipped her wine. "Just please tell me that you did with absolute discreet, Cornelius, or else you could be died in seconds."

"No need to worry Dolores, that's why I have Dawlish here to protect me. Aren't you Dawlish?"

The man nodded.

"Oh well, whatever suits you, I guess, Death-eaters and Grindelwads aren't fools though," Umbridge still had her doubts. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Fudge smirked. "Oh, not me, Dolores dear, I did nothing. The spies inside those two organization that did it all, they misleading the informations system, leaked out their transactions schedule, swaping the goodies into second hand goods, spreading rumours…simply to say they're causing chaos with the trust between the two. And last night, last night I sold their transaction to the Phoenix and swapped all the items with imitations, I made it as if they betray each other. Clever, no? I believe they lost some of their underlings in the battle last night… well, good riddance I'd say."

Silence ensued.

"As for the Phoenix," Fudge swirled the wine by shaking the glas slightly. "Once I take over the throne from that Riddle, I'll take care Dumbledore and his Order."

The triumph could be seen from Fudge's face. The moment was interrupted by the sound of scratching from the door which every person in the room turned to look at. Fudge scowled.

"Keep your blasted cat from scratching my door, Dolores….it had done enough damage as it made a habit!!" Fudge growled, not really appreciating his secretary's pet habit.

Umbridge rolled her eyes while stomping to the door. Dawlish smirked and headed to the bar again and intended to stay there savoring the alcohols. The bodyguard could hear his boss low mutters and the soft clicking sound of an opening door. He leant on the bar, putting his weight on the bar table, and enjoyed his alcohols, while he sharpened his ears. It wouldn't do if he slacked on his job as a bodyguard. He might not see, but he also proud of his sense of hearing.

So he could heard the gentle cooing sound from Umbridge and soft mewls from her cat. He assumed by the lack of footsteps, Umbridge hadn't gone back to her seat, currently occupied by her beloved pet. Dawlish savored another gulp.

Another mewl.

A cold breeze of wind.

A soft purr.

And a light chime of choker bell used usually to cats.

"What's that sound?" came the Umbridge voice.

Dawlish frowned and looked at her, "Isn't it your cat's bell?"

"My Pinky doesn't use any bell!"

"What?!"

A clunking noise and from the corner of his eyes, Dawlish saw Fudge slumped on his desk. He rushed to his boss and his eyes buldged when he arrived at his side.

"Fudge is dead!!"

"WHAT?!!?!?" shrieked Umbridge.

She hurried to the desk and noticed that her boss was indeed dead, considering the slits from both side of his neck and the pooling blood that surrounded the desk, chair, and the floor. She let out a strangled scream of horror and collapse on her feet.

Dawlish straighten his master upand realized that the papers were gone. He looked around and saw the once closed window right behind Fudge was now wide open. His eyes bulged and realization dawned on him.

Fudge was killed, right under his nose. And he had a good guess as to who it might be.

_Neko_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THIS STORY, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR YOU ALL…ENJOY, READ AND DON'T FORGET REVIEWING…

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO PATIENTLY WAITING FOR THIS STORY, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR YOU ALL…ENJOY, READ AND DON'T FORGET REVIEWING…..TA-TA!! 3**

Chapter 3:

A certain person stood rigidly among the crowd in a big conference room. His grey eyes watched sharply, counting everything that's happened around him. His pose was relaxed but inside, he was very cautious as to not blown his cover. Yes, you guess right. One Draco Malfoy was doing a secret agent mission. Except his name was not supposed to be Draco Malfoy at the moment though…

"Oi, you..!!" that snapped Draco out of his deep thinking. "Yeah you!" the voice said again as Draco looked around, confirming that HE was the one that actually called.

Soon fallen in his sight was two men, one of the wore a neat suit, the other settled for shirt accompanied with long coat. The suit man held a paper in his left hand and a pen in his right.

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Theodore Nott," there Draco, or perhaps he should be called Theodore for the time being, introduced his new identity. "From group Ghamma."

The man wrote something on the paper then sighed. "Yeah, its too bad that none of your comrade made it out alive. You're the only survivor from your group I believe."

"Yes," Draco hissed quietly, remembering the time when Order of Phoenix finally took down The Deathly Hollows, or known as Grindewalds, honouring its leader.

Of course, the real Theodore Nott was actually died and his corpse was incinerated so Draco could play in his shoe without worry of being caught by the real one. Draco already knew all about Nott before the battle between Order and Grindelwalds. The plan was to leave Draco among the mass of destruction as a substitute in Nott's place. From that point Draco could easily swarmed into the enemy's den and gather all the necessary information about Death Eaters, it was a predictable move that the survivors from Grindelwalds' sides would join Death Eaters, considering Riddle's group was their close ally.

"Hm…" the man in suit seemed to be thinking. "You sure don't recognize any of them?" he pointed the people who scattered in small groups.

"No…" Draco answered. "Master divided us into groups since our recruitments. The only connection we had with the others is our Head Groups. We don't know the names, faces, or other identities of people from other groups. Master thought it's the best security system."

"Yes, it might be right. It does minimize the possibilities of being caught by law and the dysfunction of organization," the man agreed, so did the other one.

"Are you a noob?" a deeper voice of the man in the coat asked.

"New recruit?" Draco confirmed. "I mean, yes. It's been only a few weeks since I joined. Mr. Yaxley, that's my Head Group, had only taught me some basics about the organization, so I don't really know more."

"Well, I guess its safe to say that you will, once again, be trained. Anyway, welcome to Death Eaters, Nott."

Draco nodded slightly and watched the two men left. Inwardly he sighed in relief. Silently he stored both man's description into his mind. He needed to gather more inside informations to be relayed to The Order, that was his job.

Just then the door was opened, and the room was silent. Draco's attention was turned to the source of noise. In walked a person that from his aura, Draco knew, he held some power in the organization. He walked gracefully, showing a sense of arrogance and demanding of attention. He had a tan skin, typically latino man, ebony hair that styled neatly, with dark chocolate eyes slightly hidden under his fringe.

This person held a business-smile, full of calculation and sly. But what made Draco wary was the fact that he was quiet young. Draco assumed that he was around his own age, more or less, which meant around twenty. One thing for sure, he was attractive and so fucking handsome. Not that Draco was interested of course.

…Okay, just a bit. A _tiny little_ bit.

He sat on one of the chair in the front. By the time he sat, there was a command for everyone to take a seat. And Draco obeyed. He watch closely as one by one, the ten front chairs was taken by men and women, save two seats right beside the attractive young man.

To be in such high position in that young age, Draco must be really careful. Death Eaters was feared not for nothing, and with a certain young person in authoritative position only meant that he was definitely a tough threat.

_Could it be that this person is Voldemort? _Draco mused.

The secretive identity of Death Eater's leader was a legendary. His identity was kept in a very tight secret even by his lowest followers. Even the famous organization like the Order who managed to snag information about Grindelwald had to put a desperate measure as to sent one of it member straight into the enemy's lair.

_But if this young person is actually Voldemort, he was too young…_ Draco thought.

Unconsciously, Draco glanced at the attractive man. Unfortunately his glance lasted a little longer than necessary, so he had the attractive man locked his chocolate eyes with his own. Once Draco realized this, though he hated it, he acted on being ashamed and lowered his eyes.

Once again his attention was grabbed by the sound from the door. He curiously stared at the person who strode in confidently to the empty seat on the first man's right. The man looked to be around fifty, his figure was well built and fit. He had ebony hair and dark chocolate eyes that matched the young attractive man. And there was something familiar on him in Draco's mind.

Draco's eyes widened when he finally recognize the man.

_What was Tom Riddle, one of the most succesful busines icon, doing in Death Eaters lair?_ Draco confusedly thought.

A cough stopped Draco's rail of mind. He looked up, and there Tom Riddle sucked in the room's undivided attention.

_Could it be…_

"Welcome," Tom Riddle greeted. "To the Snake Pit. We are gathering here in purpose to discuss about the latest events that befall upon our closest ally, Deathly Hollows. The fall of Grindelwald was definitely a surprise, and we know who was behind it all. The Order of The Phoenix."

Whispers spread out in the room. Tom Riddle sat in his silence. Just when the whispers died down, he started to talk again. "I, Voldemort, as Death Eater's leader, and my Inner Circle had decided to give you two options. First, you may be acknowledged as Death Eaters members. You will be trained under my men, and have the privileges like any other members. But in one condition. Each of you will, how to say it, simply be taken as a personal assistant under any of my men. They will be your guarrantor, provider, and master. They will have a full responsibilities on you. Shall you did something wrong, the punishments are up to them. And shall they need something from you, you are in obligation to fulfill it."

Another uproar, most were not taking it well upon those condition. Draco restrained the urge to growl. Tom Riddle was deciding that they would be a good slaves for his henchmen. And no Malfoys ever stoop that low as being a slave.

Well, not that it was matter anyway, he was not Draco Malfoy at the moment. He was Theodore Nott.

"Second," the authoritative voice stopped the remaining talk. "You may, of course, be free. You will have your freedom back. You will leave this Underworld and all its business behind." A murmur of agreement. "But, remember this. That I will make sure that you will live always in shadows. I will never let you have jobs that will make you heard by people. I will stop any action that will lead this business and this organization be revealed upon surface those bring law officers to destroy it. I will personally persecute any of you that do anything to harm Underworld, let alone lead those blasted Phoenix to my reign. You will have your freedom, yes. But you will forever live never to see the sun."

A dead silent.

"I give you time to decide." Then he leaned toward his left and whispered something. The young man nodded.

Draco watched carefully as he stood and walked out the door.

An hour passed, most of them still warily tried to decide their forthcoming future. While at the front, the Inner Circle had their own discussion. Draco knew none of them, save for Tom Riddle. He counted two women among them. Then he saw Tom Riddle gave hand signal. A man in the coat, one of people that asked Draco earlier, stood and growled out "Silence!!"

The noises stopped instantly.

"The time is up," the man said, or more growled. "So, what say you?"

No one dared to speak. A silky chuckle broke the silent. One of the woman stood from her chair.

"No need to be so harsh, Crouch," the silky voice of the woman said. The tone was deep and comforting. But Draco knew better, that woman could be vicious and sadistic if she wished it. "Lets decide it this way. Who in favor for the first option, raise your hand."

One by one the crowd raised their hands, Draco was also one of them. Most felt that being a slave was not so bad considering all for the rest of life had to live with fear.

The woman gave out another chuckle, "Ah, I see that we don't need to ask for the second option. My name is Alecto Carrow. I will introduce you one by one of the Inner Circle. From my right is my own brother Amycus Carrow. The one in my left is Severus Snape, followed by our Master, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., and Peter Pettigrew. We all your superiors, so watch your behaviors."

Draco noted down the names. Two person who approached him earlier were Peter Pettigrew, the one in the suit, and Barty Crouch Jr., the man in a coat.

"And of course, there's still me," another deep seductive voice interrupted from behind. It was the young man from before. "My name is Blaise Zabini."

A soft mewl followed after. Blaise stepped aside and revealed a much shorter person with weird clothes, like those of old Japanese clothes, and face covered with mask. Draco's eyes bulged out when he saw a cat…no, a kitten on top of the person's black untamed hair.

"And this one," Blaise smiled charmingly. "Is our very precious _Neko_."


	4. Chapter 4

Neko chapter 4:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to J.K.Rowling. kthks.

chapter 4:

It was on a fine morning, when the sunlight poured into a room through the window, when the birds were chirping happily, there was a slight rustle on a thick blanket covered bed. A figure came up from under it, shown a messy black hair. A figure sat up and rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and glanced to his alarm clock. It was 10 o'clock. He yawned again before leapt up from his bed, revealing his tiny and slim body of a boy under a snuggly white-blue stripped pajamas.

He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He washed his face and hummed. After that he went to a cabinet to get a bowl and cereal box. Just when he opened the small refrigerator to get milk, he heard a little mewl and his small pet kitten brushed up on his leg, demanding his own little breakfast. The boy got another bowl and poured some milk on it before he poured the rest of it on his cereal.

Once the breakfast done, the boy thought of an activity to do. He took the small kitten up and sat on his comfy chair.

"Ne, Neko-chan," he said to his kitten. "What should we do today? Neko-chan, do you have an idea?"

A soft mewl.

"Hmm?" the boy tilted his head. "Playing tag with the other? Buu…buu…. No way!! I'm so tired because of yesterday's mission. No running around, neko-chan…. My feet are sore!" he whined.

Another mewl. This time the boy lifted up the kitten so they can look at each other. Their eyes meet and for a split second the boy's emerald eyes sparkled. He grinned widely.

"Waah… neko-chan is so smart!! Why didn't I think about it? Yosh!! We got to see it again, ne Neko-chan?? Let's go… let's go!!"

Hurriedly the boy stood up and went to the video player. He inserted a disc and turned on the TV. After a few moment, from the video player started the opening song of his favorite anime, Naruto.

He sat back on his favorite chair and with eyes full of admiration he watched his favorite character in Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

For about three hours the boy lived in his daydream accompanied by his beloved anime. That was heaven until the knocking on the door started and would never stop. The boy grumbled and glared to the door. With heavy steps, he walked to the door and opened it. He glared to the person behind it.

"Hello, baby brother. How are you today?" the person said.

"I hate you Blaise," the boy pouted. "You disturb me and Neko-chan's day. We're supposed to be relaxing."

Blaise laughed and without permission he went in. He walked leisurely and the boy followed him with a fast pace. The older boy sat on the couch beside the boy's favorite chair. Upon seeing his little brother's room, the older boy grimaced. He thought he never saw any messier room than his li'l bro's. but he couldn't do anything about it, so he only sighed.

Blaise looked on the TV before turning to his little bro and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto again, Harry? Don't you get tired of it?"

"I love Naruto." Harry sulked and glared at Blaise.

"Naruto or Uchiha?" Blaise teased, he knew Naruto enough thanks to his baby brother addict to this anime.

And Harry blushed.

Blaise laughed again. He then pat Harry's shoulder and said, "Go dress up little bro, do you forget that we have a meeting this afternoon? Father is waiting in the conference room now."

Harry sulked for another moment but then surrendered after seen the stern yet tender look his older brother gave him. Grumbling he went to his wardrobe and took out his 'on duty' clothes. An old Japanese traditional outfit. Harry was in love with Japanese culture, he copied the style of one certain manga to make his clothes. His family never complained though for certain amount of time they looked at him weirdly of his choice of style.

Done with his outfit, he grabbed his twin kodachi and slipped on his geta. Lastly he put on his cat mask to cover his face.

"What's the meeting for again, Blaise?" Harry asked. "Why can't daddy just go on with the meeting and leave me alone today?"

Blaise laughed and messed Harry's hair. "New recruitment, Harry. And you need to be there, so they know that you are one of the superiors. Done with your outfit, li'l bro?"

Harry nodded and lifted up his kitten and put him on top his head. Amazingly the kitten stayed still.

Blaise looked on his younger brother and shook his head in amazement.

"New pet again, Harry?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Neko-chan the 10th is big already. I can't go on anywhere with him on my head anymore…. No fun!"

"So where he is right now?"

"Ummm….. he got married with Alecto's cat, so then I gave him to her."

Blaise hugged Harry. "It's really been a while since last time I saw you. I think you're getting busy with your duty now, hmm?"

Harry hugged Blaise back and then dragged him out of his room. "Now come on already. Daddy's scary when he's angry."

And Blaise laughed all the way out.

XXX

Harry was used to be stared at by people. He used to be the center of people attention due to his strange outfit. He also used to be the topic of whispers around him. But that's not what made him shock and left him speechless. It was because he was under scrutiny of a certain pair of silver eyes. A pair of eyes he already knew by heart. It amazed him to the fact that he would meet this person here, of all place, in his home. And that's saying something because his home was certainly not the place where that person should be.

Thanks to his mask, his expression was not shown to the world. After Blaise introduced him to all the new faces he followed his brother to sit on his throne beside his Father. Before he seated, he came up to his father and kissed his left cheek.

He saw his father nodded, approved of his arrival. And the old man said, "Ok, now we can continue to the next step. Since you all already agreed to be our personal assistant. Now it's time to decide your own _caretaker_. Pettigrew, if you please…"

Tom Riddle looked to the little man in suit who looked like a rat. Harry didn't like this person much. For him that person was just a liar, the one who can betray easily. He didn't have a clue though as to why his father decided to give an Inner Circle position to this man. But, not that he care anyway.

The man called Pettigrew stood from his seat and in his hand was a pile of papers. He coughed a little, demanding attention to all the new members, the soon-to-be-personal-assistants.

"Right. Now, here I have divided you into eight groups," Peter Pettigrew explained. "Since there are 58 of you in total, that means two groups will consist of 8 persons. Each member of Inner Circle, except Neko-san, will take one group under their wing. They will be the one who decide to whom you will be given, be it you will serve themselves or their underlings."

Inside his mask, Harry frowned.

"Every member of Inner Circle is handling different matter, thus they are experts also in different field. Therefore, after you pass your training, you will be their henchmen, so be prepared and learn well. They will be the one to set up your training schedule and punishment methods. They will also be the one to set the standard of your passing grade. So never compare your groups to any other. Because they will be totally different than yours," continued Pettigrew.

Harry frowned deeper. He thought of the possibility about a certain person's chance of coming out alive being a slave of every Inner Circle member. And none was good. That certain person shouldn't be placed under Alecto or Bellatrix, especially Alecto. They would sexually harassed him. Alecto was very fond of good looking men, while Bellatrix loves to break innocent beings with her addict into S&M.

Pettigrew was save actually, but no. Harry could not imagine that person to do only administration work. Oh no, that man would die because of boredom. With Rodolphus his chance was not good either. He would be a toy in his punishment time. Along with his brother, Rabastan, The Lestrange siblings were well known of their sadistic favorite game of cat and mouse. And said person would be their lovable mouse.

And with Junior, Harry shivered. Junior was the Head of Interrogation Division. He was likely in possession of every torture devices. And no, Harry would never bear to see that person befall upon said devices. Amycus always said that dungeon was a suitable place for every criminal. Harry could imagine Amycus would left him all alone in Dungeon without water and food for days and weeks as the punishment.

How about Snape? Well, Harry thought, Snape could be the best choice. The man was silent and had no sadistic desires. But, wait. Snape was an expert in science. That man likes to experiment with medicines and dangerous ingredients. And Blaise was a big no no. No one could imagine what could happen to any unfaithful member of Deatheater should they be punished under Blaise methods. Besides, Blaise was not stupid. In a very short time that man's true identity would be discovered.

Too absorbed in his own musings, Harry didn't realize that the new members were in the process to be divided into eight groups. Once he acknowledged his surroundings, he saw that the man he worried about already sat among a group. Harry saw the tag on the table that identified his group, it read 3. He glanced around him, among the other Inner Circle and looked for someone who held a paper with the matching number. He found it, and the one who wield it was Alecto.

Harry's eyes widened. The nightmare of every nightmare, he thought once he saw the satisfied smirk on Alecto's face.

"No!!" he spontaneously said.

And everything in movement came to a halt. Every pair of eyes turned to him, even that of his father's. Thanks to his mask, his blushing face was covered.

"No?" his father asked curiously.

"I want to take part in this thing," Harry heard himself said. He stared right into his father's eyes. "Why couldn't I, My Lord?"

"Why couldn't you, indeed?" his father turned to Peter Pettigrew, who gulped under his cold stare.

XXX

"No!!" a childlike voice disrupting the dividing process.

Everyone turned to where the voice came from. A person, unknown to the world whether it's a boy or a girl, wearing a cat mask and weird old Japanese clothes. All attention focused on him, or her. Including Draco's.

"No?" a silky question was asked by a curious Tom Riddle.

"I want to take part in this thing," the childlike voice sounded once again, with a whining tone in it. "Why couldn't I, My Lord?"

A surprise look dawned on the other's Inner Circle member.

"Why couldn't you, indeed?" Tom Riddle looked at Peter Pettigrew coldly.

The short, rat like man gulped. "B-but, I, I thought… well, umm, Neko-san works a-alone. Well, so… well," he stuttered.

A deep laugh was heard now. It was from Blaise. The handsome man seemed so amused with what happened right there. His laugh, somehow, decreased the tension in that room. Tom Riddle sighed and looked at _Neko_ once again.

"Neko," Tom Riddle said. "Those people are not toys."

A grumble was heard under those mask. "I still want to be involved. I'm in Inner Circle. Why was I treated differently?"

"Well, you're a kid." Blaise offered a reason.

"And yet here I am, as one of you. I'm still a superior," Neko protested.

Everyone was silenced.

"Neko, you work alone," Tom Riddle said the last reason.

"Then, shouldn't I have my successor then. Seeing that my job is dangerous," Neko countered with calm, cold, collected reason. The childlike voice chilled those who heard it.

Silence again. Then Blaise and Tom exchanged glances. Blaise shrugged.

"Okay, Neko." Tom decided. "I will let you be involved. But you are not keeping a group. You will only have a person instead."

"And I will get to choose," the childlike voice whined again.

"Okay," Tom agreed.

Neko stood and lifted its hand. The pale finger pointed a certain direction. Right at Draco Malfoy. "Then, I want him."

Many reactions came from that single sentence. Draco was stunned, unsure about feeling happy or dreadful, Alecto Carrow, Draco's group's supervisor, scowled and hinted a glare to Neko, Tom Riddle sighed again, and Blaise chuckled.

"My, you know how to pick, Neko," commented Blaise. "You just stole Alecto's cutie. Just don't steal his life too. We still hope he will survive the week under your command."

And that sentence sealed the fate of one Draco Malfoy.

XXX

A.N. : This story was not beta-ed yet, and English is not our main language. So…. Well, you know what we mean, don't you? Lol. .;

We thank you for all the reviewers, and please keep reviewing. They kept us motivated to continue this story.

Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : We don't own Harry Potter. JK does.

'Yess!! Yes!! I got him! Yes!'

If only he didn't wear a mask, surely his radiant and happy face would be shown to the world. And that would not do, for the people around him would surely look at him weirdly. After all, he had an image to uphold as one of Death Eater's superiors. So with such a heavy heart, his gleeful expression was perfectly hidden though inside he was doing some happy dance.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and looked at Draco, and once again his mind squealed like a fangir-..erm fanboys. He just couldn't help but keep looking at him.

'He's sooo handsome.' Harry sighed. 'Oh, perhaps I can make him walk next to me! He's my assistant, right? I'm his boss! I can just order him for _everything_!!' he cackled inwardly.

He turned around and glared his best at Draco.

"Oi…," Harry called out in his attempt to sound haughty. "You're really slow, you old man! Come walk beside me or else you'll get lost."

He saw Draco raised his eyebrows at first but complied with a "hn". Harry rolled his eyes.

"You may be blond, but, you're definitely a Teme!" Harry muttered, yet he stole a quick shy glance to a tall man beside him. 'And more handsome up close!' he added silently.

xxx

Draco sighed. He couldn't decide whether to be happy or be insulted to be a _slave_ of a child. 'And what a weird child too,' Draco thought. Internally he frowned. He didn't miss all the glances thrown by the kid and those strange look. He just couldn't decipher what's inside the kid's mind for he couldn't see the kid's expression.

Of course, being involved as an undercover agent and did numerous top secret missions, he had ever heard the reputation of _Neko_. _Neko_ was always mentioned as a skilled assassin, the name often rolled out from many tongues with fears and frustrations. Be it in interrogation or conference rooms, the name was classified in top class information. Yet for so long, none ever added to its file except its track record of murders. No picture, no age, no name, no sex, or other else.

But now, right in front of him, there was a person, a small person with a kitten on top its head, who claimed the title. And he was… baffled.

His thoughts was stopped, however, because said person suddenly turn around and glared at him.

"Oi, you're really slow, you old man! Come walk beside me or else you'll get lost!" the kid ordered haughtily.

Draco raised his eyebrows, but complied with a grunt nonetheless. He gave a long stride and in a matter of second he walked side by side with _Neko._ He heard the kid muttered something he couldn't decipher.

'There's just no way this kid is _Neko_,' Draco shouted in denial after once again he caught a strange glance from this kid. '_Neko_ is supposedly fearsome and intimidating, but this kid is weird and… midget. What harm could he possibly done?'

And Draco looked more closely. He saw the kid still keep stealing glances. And times and times again his wrist brushed the the kid's arm. Draco smirked when the kid walked with head held high, yet he noticed the tip of the kid's ear somehow colored. In addition to that, his outfit and the fact that a kitten settled tamely on its head gave a new meaning of strangeness

'Scratch weird, this kid is mental!' Draco resisted the urge to chuckle. 'Oh, well, we'll know later if it's a real Neko or not. Who knows, perhaps I can get more information by babysitting him. After all, a kid is just a kid. They tend to babble around.'

Draco scrutinized the kid again. 'And this kid couldn't be more strange than any other Death Eaters, at least the kid is clean and neat.'

Then Draco decided, that maybe working under the _fake_ (he refused to believe otherwise) Neko wouldn't be so bad. All the while, he tried to ignore yet another quick glance which made him self-conscious.

Xxx

To say that Draco was stunned was an understatement. His jaw would be touching the floor if not for his sense of decorum. 'A Malfoy never fool himself.' The voice of his father echoed in his head.

He looked to his side, where the kid stood with bowing head and hands clasped behind. 'Typical a child who found guilty,' Draco narrowed his eyes. Gone was the child with haughty manner.

'Back to the matter at hand,' Draco sighed. "This is your room?"

Said Neko nodded, still bowing its head shamefully. "I know it's a little bit messy," Neko said in small voice and the kitten mewled as if agreeing with its owner.

'_A little_? You call _this_ a little?' Draco winced and shook his head at the scenery before him. Piles of what seemed to be dirty clothes, empty scattered cups of instant noodles, untidy bed, messy placed CDs, and the list was still going on and on that Draco wished he wouldn't know.

Draco groaned thinking the tough works on days ahead of him.

Xxx

Harry unconsciously nibbled on his lower lip. He forgot that he left his room in a messy state. Not that he ever remembered his room to be neat actually. But that's beside the point. He was embarrassed, showing his messy room to his _teme_.

'But I didn't know that he would be here,' Harry thought defensively.

Harry was still lost in his thought when he finally noticed a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked up and green eyes met grey. And Harry could feel his cheeks heated but he couldn't look away. Then he saw Draco smirked and he tried to glare.

"What?!?" Harry demanded childishly.

"Your ears…they're _pink_," Draco answered still with an annoying smirk.

Hastily, Harry covered both of his ears for he knew his blush was deepened. But then a loud laugh still could reach his covered ears.

He turned and looked at the source of the laugh, and he narrowed his eyes at his older brother who stood behind him with his henchmen. He put his hands on his hips and stomped his foot.

"Shut up, Blaise!" Harry whined angrily.

Xxx

"I see that you already gave the new boy a shock," Blaise Zabini commented good naturedly at Neko. Blaise gave a sign and his guards left him and he turned to Draco. "What's your name?"

"Theodore Nott," replied Draco smoothly.

"Ah, Theo then…" decided Blaise. "I give you good luck living with Neko here. I think you will have a very tedious work ahead."

"I figure as much," Draco said resignedly, still watching the interaction closely.

Blaise gave a pitying look at Draco at first but then his eyes suddenly widened as if a realization dawned upon him. Draco was instinctively guarded at the sudden change of expression. To his surprise, Blaise smirked teasingly at Neko and Draco was reassured that the blush was back to the kid's face due to its pink ears.

"Ah I see now, Neko," Blaise teased knowingly. "Definitely a _Sasuke_ material."

A suspicion arose in Draco's mind as he stored the new 'information' in his brain. He would look for it later. 'Perhaps '_Sasuke_' is some kind of secret code,' he wondered.

"Hmph, none of your business, Blaise," the sulk could be heard in Neko's voice and the kitten hissed lowly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and was about to leave when suddenly a pair of hand stretched out from behind him and quickly snatched the little kitten from Neko's head.

Neko screeched out of shock, the kitten mewled in surprise, Draco grabbed Neko's shoulder and Blaise spun wildly with a glare. There behind them stood Alecto Carrows with narrowed eyes that swore malice and her hand gripped the little kitten's neck menacingly.

"Neko, sweetie. Would you kindly give back my cutie little pie?" her sugary voice promised none of sweet acts. "Or else…"

"Give back my neko-chan!" Neko yelled. At this Draco grew more confused, 'Isn't the kid neko? Actually, which one is neko? The kid or the kitten?'

"Alecto, give the kitten back," Blaise ordered in low, authoritative voice.

"Oh dear. Wouldn't it be a fair trade?" Alecto said, disregarding Blaise order. "I get my handsome little man over there," Draco masked his disgust as he realized he was the one Alecto nicknamed 'cutie little pie', "and you get back your kitten."

"No! They both are mine!" Denied Neko stubbornly with heated glare.

Both the woman and the kid shared a furious glare, none was about to back down. And somehow, Draco couldn't help but feel like he was trapped in a soap drama.

And as if agreeing with him, the little kitten mewled pitifully.

xxx


End file.
